Eternamente Bello Raito & L
by Misa.Shian
Summary: L cita a Raito en una habitación, diciendole que hay algo que quiere decirle. Será una confesión? Una mala broma? ó será su verdadero nombre?


Bien, todo esto comenzo cuando a mi mente llego esta odiosa canción, y asi como asi, me imagine a L, vestido de niña cantandole y bailandole a un Raito desmayado xD. Y fue apoyado por mi amiga María José, A.K.A: Haku ó Rin ! Te adoro vieja freak/alma gemela °-° ... No es el primer fic que hago..más si lo es de Death Note/Yaoi/ y que haya publicado.  
He de decir, Raito y L, no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus correspondientes autores, que por ahora no recuerdo nombres.  
Las partes subrayadas son partes que modifique ligeramente y en cursiva, son partes originales de la canción 'Eternamente Bella' de la ya mencionada Alejandra Guzmán. Y creo es todo lo que he de mencionar.

----

Sentado en una silla, al medio de una gran habitación blanca , viendo en silencio a dirección de la unica puerta del lugar, se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño en completa seriedad, intentando ocultar sus emociones y/ó temores, según fueran sus pensamientos momentaneos.**  
**  
- _Demonios...¿Qué será 'eso' de lo que L, queria hablarme?_ - Musitaba aquel joven para si mismo, mientras impaciente empezaba a jugar con sus dedos de modo inconciente.  
_  
- Lamento hacerte esperar, Raito-Kun._ - Se escuchaba la voz de otro joven, detras de la puerta de la habitación. A la cual el joven de cabello castaño, observaba con nerviosismo._  
_  
Lentamente la puerta se abria de par en parmientras una mano deja en el suelo una grabadora, oprimiendo el botón de Play, rapidamente la mano se esconde detras de la puerta. Aquel joven que esperaba impaciente observa la escena tan corta , bastante sorprendido y sin entender claramente lo que estaba por ocurrir.

La música empezo a escucharse por toda la habitación a gran volumen, mientras a la par, ingresaba en la habitación un joven delgado de palida piel y cabello negro enmarañado, con un encantador moño rosa, sujetado en aquel cabello de intenso color negro.  
Raito no hacia más que observar confundido al joven que llevaba puesto un ajustado y corto vestido rosa, que cada vez se acercaba más a él... Más momentaneamente, aquel joven se detuvo, y comenzo a cantar:

_Quisiera que me dijeras una y otra vez_

_Te quiero baby, te quiero_

_Y siempre te querre_

_Con esa lengua extranjera_

_Que me ablanda las piernas_

Aquel palido joven cantaba mientras con sus manos señalaba a Raito, para despues pasar sus manos a su cuello y rostro propio mientras se acercaba más al susodicho sorprendido, quedando al final, frente a frente de él. Aquel joven, perplejo por lo que sucedia, no podia hablar ni moverse.

_Que tienes boca de azucar  
eso ya lo se_  
_que besas con quemaduras_  
_de veneno y miel_  
_que me has cambiado no hay duda  
lo se tambien y me gusta._

L sostenia a Raito por el cabello con su mano diestra, mientras le cantaba al oido, ala vez que un tirante de su vestido caia, dejando completamente desnudo uno de sus hombros. Con su mano libre acariciaba el rostro y cuello del joven de castaño cabello. Al cantar 'Veneno y Miel' acerca sus labios a los de Raito, más sin llegar a un contacto alguno. Despues con su mano izquierda desabotona los primeros botones de la camisa del tan mencionado joven. para despues alejarse bruscamente de él y seguir cantando.

_Por eso voy a ser, por ti, por ti, por ti  
_Eternamente Bello, Bello

_con un hechizo de gitana  
_Seré el princeso encantado

_que te amara por siempre  
desesperadamente, desesperadamente_  
Eternamente bello, bello

Aquel joven de encantador vestido, comienza a bailar dando la espalda a su tan preciado espectador, moviendo sus caderas de modo provocativo y tocandose a si mismo, aumentando el 'erotisimo' de la escena, cierra sus ojos dejandose llevar por la canción. Mientras que Raito sigue sin habla, completamente sorprendido sin saber si huir o quedarse a ver, ya que sus piernas no reaccionan como deberian.

Y en plena noche del iguano

_hago un hechizo de gitana  
para que sigas siempre  
desesperadamente enamorado de mi_

Deslizo su mano diestra por el costado mismo de su cuerpo, tomando la orilla de su vestido, alzandolo ligeramente, mientras mueve sus caderas rapidamente de derecha a izquierda, girando su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, para seguir con la coreografia ya planeada. A su vez, Raito , completamente sorprendido y enormemente sonrojado por tal baile, sigue sin poder moverse.

_Dispara ya estas dispuesto  
a morir por mi  
por que ten vendes tan caro?  
dime ya que si  
tras esos lentes tan negros  
que demonios piensas?_

El joven de intenso cabello negro hace un ademan con la mano, como si esta fuera una pistola y antes de disparar en dirección a Raito, besa el dedo pulgar, simulando asi que en vez de balas ha disparado besos. Termina de girar su cuerpo y se acerca de nuevo a su espectador, que sin poder moverse, es 'victima' facil a aquel joven.

_Asi es la ruleta rusa  
echale valor  
de que te sirven las dudas?  
has igual que yo  
si encuentro algo que gusta  
lo tomo y no me lo pienso._

L, se sienta en piernas de Raito, mientras lo rodea por el cuello con sus brazos, mientras canta tentadoramente cerca, rostro a rostr, pudiendo sentir la respiración de aquel mudo espectador. Pega más su cuerpo contra el de Raito, aún sin haber abierto totalmente sus ojos, ni haber prestado verdadera atención al estado de aquel joven enmudecido. De golpe se aleja de aquel ser inmovilizado por la sorpresa e incredulidad para poder seguir cantando.

_Desde hoy prometo ser por ti, por ti, por ti..._

El palido joven voltea mientras señala a Raito, y nota que aquel joven se encuentra inconciente, completamente rojo. Detiene su canto y tira al espectador de su silla, y se aleja de él enojado mientras grita, a la vez que retira el moño de su vestido y lo lanza al suelo:

- Mal agradecido, yo que tanto me esmere en crear esa coreografía! Ahora ya no le dire mi nombre real! - Cierra de golpe la puerta despues de haber apagado el aparato que reproducia la canción, alejandose asi de tal habitación. Dejando a Raito, completamente inconciente en el suelo, el cual, no sabe de la gran oportunidad que ha perdido, de tan solo haber soportado un poco más la conmoción. 


End file.
